cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Fricai
Fricai is a Neglected dragon under the ownership of Jason. Appearance Fricai is a sickly green and rather emaciated-looking. Despite being fully grown, he's only about the size of Zephyr. He's very thin, and one can see his ribs pressing against his skin and paper-thin scales. Jase has tried to get Fricai back to full health, but nothing worked; no matter how much the dragon ate he did not seem to gain any more weight. It isn't that Fricai is ill or otherwise unhealthy physically- its just that the neglect he suffered as a hatchling and the abuse he suffered as he grew forever gave him his sickly stature. His eyes are bright red, slit-pupilled, and carry a manic, feral light. His wings are undersized and the pale brown, torn membranes would never support him in the air. His legs are long and thin and end in paws rather than claws. Fur-like fans decorate the back and tip of his tail. Personality Fricai's mind is no healthier than his appearance. The dragon is absolutely deranged, to the point where Jason(reluctant to dracomance the dragon into submission) was forced to lock Fricai in the basement by a heavy collar and strong chain for fear that he would kill one of the cultists. But for all of his manic thoughts, Fricai is incredibly clever, and more than once has convinced someone to free him. The problem Jase faces regarding this dragon is that hostility, insanity, and intelligence become very dangerous when mixed. However, Fricai does have his sane moments, keeping Jase's possibly vain hopes up that Fricai's mentality can be recovered. Allies Beyond his master, Jason, Fricai has no allies. Even calling Jason Fricai's ally is a stretch. Fighting Style Abilities Fricai is less powerful than most dragons. This may be a result of his neglect as a hatchling, but he has displayed very limited magical talent and is able to breathe an icy mist rather than fire. Equipment None. Strengths and Immunities Weaknesses and Fears History Fricai's history is unknown for the most part- he has told nobody his past and what is known about him comes from Jason's own knowledge about him. Shortly before the creation of the Cult of Ustream, Jason met up with a traveller who was carrying a caged Fricai in his covered wagon. The dragon looked nearly beaten to death, but Jason's sharp hearing picked up the shallow breathing of the injured dragon and the shapeshifter began to negotiate with the traveller. The latter was reluctant, saying that when Fricai wasn't trying to kill him he was a vicious fighter and the traveller wanted to start a "sport" similar to earthen dog fights. Jason pointed out to the traveller that dracomancers were rare and the average person wouldn't be able to beat a dragon into submission as the traveller had. Even if someone wanted to raise a dragon for that purpose, it would take several years depending on species for the dragon to reach a fighting age. The traveller commented gruffly that Jason seemed to know just a bit too much about dragons for someone his age(at the time, only fourteen) but negotiated a trade with Jason- Fricai for an amount of Durasken's currency. Still carrying some on him(as Mimring and Stormshaper had both had small hoards, which included Durasken gold) and figuring he'd have no use for the currency in the unsettled wilderness that was Ustream, Jason gladly bought the dragon. Determined to bring the dragon back to full health, Jason took care of Fricai for several days with the help of Mimring, Stormshaper, and Deathstorm, only to have the dragon attack him out of instinct upon waking up. The other dragons held the snarling Fricai down as Jase used mild dracomancy to just calm down the dragon, and it seemed to work for a while. However, several times between then and the formation of the cult, Jason was forced to push the influence a little further as Fricai would continuously find loopholes to various orders not to attack. Trivia *Fricai is originally from the roleplay A Broken Legend and was the main villain. *Fricai was brought into CoU canon as a joke. *As Jase was writing this article, Fricai's theme song(Crawling, by Linkin Park) happened to start playing on his MP3 player. Category:Dragons Category:Neglected Dragons